kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Car Alarm/Transcript
Car Alarm Kim: Gotta meet Ron a Bueno Nacho, it's Ok If I borrow the car? Thanks Mrs. Possible: Sorry Kimmie I have to drive Jim and Tim to soccer practice. Unless you want to? Kim: Oh no, I’m Not gonna be the tweebs taxi driver, I'll walk first. Ba-bye Mrs. Possible: I'll give you 5 dollars. Kim: Not listening. Mrs. Possible: 10. Kim: Walking away. Mrs. Possible: 20 Firm. Kim: Tough love mom, Tough love. You, ah? Bonnie has her own car? Bonnie: Hey Kim, Don't you just heart my new ride? Oh you’re still walking? How underclass for a senior. Kim: Is that a door ding? Bonnie: What? Where? I don’t see any.... Ron: KP! Check out my rocking new horn. Bonnie: Oh now I see the ding, your boyfriend. Ha-ha later losers. Ron: Oh and look it squirts bubbles too, Hop on you can ride in style. Rufus: Bubbles. Kim: I so need to get my own wheels. 2.6 liter V8 Engine 9 speed sequential Transaxle Transmission and most Importantly Bonnie will be Jellin'. Ron: Sticker Shock, Kim have you seen how much? Kim: Your right to pay for this I’d have to like baby-sit like 10,000 Saturdays. Ron: And sell a Kidney. Mr. Possible: Hello Ronald, So Kimmie cub find anything you like? Kim: Yeah but nothing I can afford. Ron: Hey, it's ok you don't need a car. We've got my scooter Rufus: Um-huh. Mr. Possible: The bubble horn? Kim: The bubble horn. Mr. Possible: I think I can help. Here it is your new car. Kim: Wow I don't believe it, your giving me your car? Ron: Sweet. Mr. Possible: Yep she’s all yours. Oh wait not this, one that one. Kim: What a piece of... Mr. Possible: History. Kim: What century? Mr. Possible: My old Roth S.L. coupe. Ron: You mean a Sloth? I've heard of these. Mr. Possible: Yep my very first car ahhh they don’t make them like this anymore. Ron: Not after the recall. Mr. Possible: It means allot to keep her in the family I hope you like it. Kim: It's uh... It's great, Thanks dad. Mr. Possible: It Just needs a little work treat her right and you'll be driving this car for years. Kim: Years? Ron: Oh come on it might not be that bad you know lets take a look under the hood. Ron: Ah Crow get em' off me get em' off me! Kim: Oh Even If I do get this heap running I couldn't actually be seen in it. Ron: Now there in my hair Ow with the scratching. Lucre: So anyway my mother wanted me to be an orthodontist but that was her dream not mine my dream was to be a super villain and then of course... Drakken: All the prisons in all the world and I get stuck with the blabbermouth. Lucre: You you’re a real super villain with the blue skin and the hot temper and everything coarse you got caught too so now here we are equals. Motor Ed: Ah yea! Motor Ed is in the big house seriously. Drakken: At last the Riot. Motor Ed: Yo Cuz it's me Eddie. Drakken: Ah ha ha I knew I could count of family freedom is at hand no more lockdown, no more prison food and no more yackity blah from you Lucre. Motor Ed: Later Drew Seriously. Drakken: What? Shego: Later losers. Lucre: Listen if it's any consolation on the whole counting on family front I'm Still waiting for my mother to post my bail. Shego: Well this has been fun. Actually it hasn’t I’m gone. Motor Ed: Whoa! Hey Now green I gave you your freedom and a sweet ride. Shego: Wha wha wha so you think I owe you? Motor Ed: Seriously? Shego: How shall I put this yeah that’s not the way I roll, Motor Ed: Here me out Hey I'm not Cousin Drew I am Motor Ed I respect my green ladies appetite for destruction seriously dude I do. Shego: Your lady? Motor Ed: Woo! man I love that green Magic. Ron: Give it more gas…more... more.... give it more... ok, wait your outta gas. It's not so good on mileage is it? Kim: Go, Wade. Wade: Kim I just got word that... Are you sitting in a sloth? Ron: A bon-diggity Vintage Vehicle my man. Rufus: Um-huh. Wade: But what about... Ron: The recall? Yeah were not talking so much about that. Kim: Minding here? So what’s up? Wade: So get this, Motor Ed just busted Shego out of prison. Ron: Shego and Drakken? Wade: Nope just Shego. Kim: Motor Ed and Shego why would they be working together? Ron: well I mean weirder things have happened. Eh look at us. Kim: True But there’s a Major diff between Weird and wrong on all levels. Wade: Once I get a fix on there location ill let you know, In the mean time you can work on your, ummm... Kim: Car it's called a car Wade. Wade: Uh technically I'm not so sure. Jim: Hicka-Bicka-Boo? Tim: whoosha! Kim: Out this is a no tweeb zone Jim: Out ok but.. Tim: don’t you wanna here our offer first? Kim: Offer? Ummm not interested. Tim: We can get your car running. Ron: Hmmm you know they did build a space craft out of a lawnmower, a toaster and well you know rocket part but still I mean it worked kinda. Kim: What’s the catch? Jim: You just have to give us rides. Kim: So not going to happen i can fix this on my own now go on shoo! Jim and Tim: Huh. Ron: Uh are you 100 percent on this KP? Kim: I'm Kim Possible... I can do anything. I think... It… It just gets worse. Ron: Wah wait I wasn't even helping how did this happen? Jim: So ready to deal? Kim: Mmmm Never! Ron: KP be reasonable. Rufus: uh, uh-huh. Kim: Fine. Tweebs: Hoosha! Kim: What's this? Tim: Contract. Jim: In exchange for our services you'll... Kim: I know, Give you rides... where ever you what, when ever you want? Tim: Or you could not be driving at all. Tweebs: Woah-hoo, Oh yeah hoosha! Kim: Hey, no Gloating. Jim: Page 6, subparagraph 3, Gloating is to be allowed. Ron: Whoa they got you with a neener clause, Oh yeah there good. Kim: Hmm. Well? Jim: Congratulations. Tim: It's a Car. Ron: It's... It's... Kim: Beautiful, I..I..I don't know what to say? Jim: Contractually, you have to say thank you. Kim: Thank you. Tim: Now Pop the hood. Ron: Oh no no no I remember what happen last time. Ahh oh man there all there ahh! Jim: Dual Quad transverse Rotary design with gyro stabilization. Kim: Which is tweeb for? Tim: This thing kicks. Jim: Now let’s go. Kim: Go? Go where? Tim: Kimberly Ann Possible who shall be known as the car monkey. Ron: Could you not call her that. Kim: Thank You Ron. Ron: oh no not for you it's for me still got some monkey issues ha ha go ahead. Tim: The car monkey shall transport Jim and Tim anywhere they request. Tweebs: Hoosha! Let’s roll. Kim: We've been to the mall, the movies, the candy Cade, can we just go home? I've got things to do. Tim: Nope, there’s some place we haven't been yet. Kim: Oh please don’t say.... Tweebs: J.P Berymores Pizza party-torium. Ron: Boo-ya love the bear. Kim: Not helping. How long does it take to eat brunt pizza? Ron: You know if aaaaa you let us go In I can show you. Kim: No-wha! Oh No not the puppy dog pout. Oh, ok But you go in, you get the tweebs and you get out . Ron: Done and done. Kim: That's it, Parties over, lets go. Tim: Good Timing. Jim: We just matched the high score on space squids. Ron: Oh, never get to have any fun. Kim: Oh boys, there all tweebs. Go, Wade. Wade: Someone just jacked into the space centers mainframe and downloaded information on something called the Kepler. Kim: Kepler? That’s the project my dads working on. Mr. Possible: Well with it's Prototype booster, the Kepler will be the fastest man made object ever created. Ah well I guess she'd be worth stealing. Kim: You don't seem to worried. Mr. Possible: Honey the Middleton space center uses the best security measures If there ever was a break in I'd... Shego: Know about it? Mr. Possible: Exactly, Oh. Kim: Shego shouldn't you be behind bars? Shego: I got an early parole, only hear to say Hi. Kim: Hiy... huh? yah. Motor Ed: Hey Red how’s it shaking? Kim: you tell me squirrel head, I can't believe your actually teamed up with this looser. Shego: look, I'm not proud of it but sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do. Motor Ed: I got the goods let's roll. Kim: Put that rocket down. Motor Ed: Sorry time to fly. Ron: You’re not going anywhere. Motor Ed: Oh not me you seriously. Kim: Whoa!!!! Wade need a landing solution. Wade: Do you still have that hair jell I gave you last week? Kim: Yeah. Wade: It's actually a special compound expands when exposed to air. Kim: Gr gah! Wade: It also adds Body. Kim: Mmm. No mocking the hair! Ron: Ha are you kidding me you know I know the basic Boyfriend rules Kim, Your new hair cut is fabulous and those slacks are very flattering. Kim: Thanks for the sensitivity. Jim: Sorry but where contractually obligated to mock. Kim: Ok Just get it over with. Tim: It's no fun if you help. Shego: Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you doing? Motor Ed: Cutting down on wind Resistance, Seriously. Shego: Um-huh except the wings are what makes it fly. Motor Ed: It's all part of my way wicked awesome plan. Shego: Yeah about that, Ummm... Motor Ed: Can't talk working. Here's the blueprints see if you can find a place for a new cup holder. Kim: Ok here's the deal I may have to drive you to school but that doesn’t mean I have to be seen with you so duck or walk. Tweebs: Aw. Kim: Now! Ron, not you. Ok It's Bonnie so stay down, Showtime. What’s Hot B? Bonnie: Oh You have a car K? Begged, Borrowed or Stolen? Kim: You wish this is all mine. Bonnie: Oh taking it in for the recall? Tim: Nun-uh! Jim: we customized it ourselves and it can blow the doors off of any car anywhere anytime. Tim: And Kim had to drive us anywhere we want. Bonnie: So it's a babysitter car... ha ha ha. Kim: The only ride you’re going to need will be to the hospital. Wade: Kim. Jim: Phew... saved by the Wade. Wade: I got the specs on the Kepler from your dad, If it reaches It's top speed within the earth atmosphere the shockwave will flatten everything in it's path. Tweebs: Nice. Ron: Yeah, ummmmm I Mean who'd be dumb enough to try that. Kim: Motor Ed. Shego: Huh... the Kepler specs are pretty impressive, ‘coarse it’s all in how you use it. Motor Ed: It's so gonna Rock, seriously. Shego: I think maybe I can get onboard with this I... It looks like a race car, you tricked it out? Motor Ed: You say tricked out like a bad thing, you know your chassis could use a little tricking out too heh heh. Shego: excuse me what’s wrong with my chassis? Motor Ed: Woah Woah I'm talking about your disguise. Shego: Disguise? Motor Ed: It's part of the plan. Shego: Ok, but no flames. Ron: We've been driving around for an hour now and haven't seen anything, Naco Stop? Rufus: Um-huh Um-huh. Kim: No time, we’ve gotta find mullet head before he puts the peddle to the metal. Rufus: Ohhhh... Ron: Uh Kim Its the... Kim: Ron I said no. Ron: Yeah but KP.... Kim: I don't care how hungry you are. Ron: It's... it's the... Kim: The Kepler? Why didn't you say something? Ron: I forgot what it was called. Jim: Did you see that? Ron: It's as fast as a rocket! Tim: Hicka-Bicka-duh! Rufus: Oh. Jim: Take us home. Kim: That Is It, I may have signed that silly contract but first I’m stopping Motor Ed. Tim: Not in this your not. Kim: What? Jim: We have to supercharge the Engines. Tim: Nobody blows our doors off. Jim: This is personal. Tim: And check it, the Roth S.L. Coupe... Jim and Tim: 2.0! Rufus: Woah hoo. Shego: Ugh, could you possibly drive any slower? Motor Ed: The faster the ride, the slower the glide babe. Shego: Oh, please. Motor Ed: Hey you’re supposed to be chewing gum. Shego: Gum? Motor Ed: Seriously It pulls together your whole you know disguise. Shego: There fine now can you tell us the rest of this awesome plan? Motor Ed: Ahhh No Spoilers, Whoa what's that? Seriously? Kim: You sure we can catch them? Tim: With our modifications... Jim: Just watch. Shego: Great, Kimmie gets a car and now she's everywhere, like bacteria. Gha! Motor Ed: Woah-hoo! Kim: Huh? Ok, one for the tweebs. Wade: Guys, remember you cant let the Kepler break it's threshold speed. Ron: What’s the threshold speed? Wade: Oh you'll know it when you see it. Shego: See now why are these dice fuzzy? It makes no since, I... watch it, she gaining. Motor Ed: Shotgun Babes don’t to get to criticize a dude or his dice, seriously. Shego: Shotgun babe? Mr. Possible: The Kepler! Oh looking good, nice speed, sweet paint job. Slow down Kimmie cub and uh pick up some milk on your way home. Ron: Are we slowing down? Kim: No, there speeding up and where topped out. Jim: Uh-uh, that was just first gear. Kim: Ok that’s two for the tweebs. Motor Ed: Whoa! Shego: Don't worry about them get on with the plan I'm tired of waiting. Motor Ed: Whoa the dude decides what to do you don’t get to boss me around. Oh you got on your lipstick on your teeth, right there. Shego: Oh, I hate that, thanks. Kim and Ron: Ahhhh! Ron: Finally a chance to test my theories on zero-G Naco eating. Rufus: Mmm... Ron: Ah Still Good, Food of the future. Kim: Ok even if I do catch them how and am I going to stop the Kepler? Wade: If you cut the power from the feed it will disengage the quathem drive. Jim: That I’ll cause... Tim: A cascade one power drop. Tweebs: Brilliant! Wade: Thanks guys appreciate the peer review positive feedback. Kim: Ehem, sorry to interrupt you little geek fest but how do I do this? Wade: There a panel on the outside of the Kepler, remove it to get to the cut off line. Kim: So I...I just have to jump on to a speeding rocket? Wade: Pretty much. Kim: Ron, take the wheel. Wade: Wait, before you go. Ron: ba...ba... I had nothing to do with this. Wade: Ron there Magno-rings They’ll help you hang onto the side of the Kepler. Ron: ha ha ha ha Right that’s what I thought they were for, heh. Motor Ed: Whoa Reds hitching a ride, Time to show her what this baby can do seriously. Shego: Finally. Motor Ed: I'm going to hit the big red button. Shego: This is what I’ve been waiting for, let’s go hypersonic. Motor Ed: Oh ho ho you know it. Shego: The shock wave will cause massive damage dooming the world to chaos. You are the man with the plan. Motor Ed: What? Shego: the... the hypersonic blast. Your... your plan. Motor Ed: That’s not it. Shego: It's not, what is? Motor Ed: To cruise cross country at hypersonic speed with a hot babe by my side, It's on my list of things to do before I croke, Next up Alaskan Cruise man. Shego: SO wait you mean I'm hear because I'm an ornament? Motor Ed: No the fuzzy dice are an ornament, you are an accessory. Motor Ed: Ahhh seriously. Kim: Wade I’ve found the panel. Wade: Good because the quathem drive has been engaged and no ones driving. Kim: Why is this never easy? Whoa! Ron: Um, Guys tell me you put a grappler beam into this thing. Jim: Where waiting on parts to come in. Ron: Oh not now this is just so random. Bonnie: Ahh! Kim: oops. All: No!!! Kim: This better work. Shego: Ugh. Motor Ed: Bummer, But you've got to respect Reds Road Skill, She knows how to cruse. Whoa she babe you've gotta do something with your looks seriously. Shego: Shut it Motor Ed: Owww Hey. Kim: I got to admit the sloth may not be perfect, but it came through in the end, sorta like you guys. Tim: Not to worry. Jim: We can fix it and add more modification. Kim: And a new contract? Tim: Not this time, we've got another client for that. Bonnie: So what’s a Car Monkey? Jim: Oh you'll see. Kim: What’s Hot B? Got your car fixed huh? Bonnie: I am so done with your Brothers. Jim: Quiet car monkey. Tim: Take us to Mr. Fudgies Ice cream-o-rama Bonnie: No. Jim: Sorry it’s in the contract. Tim: that you signed. Bonnie: Don't Care. Tim: But... Bonnie: Out. Later. Bonnie: Ahh! Kim: Grappling beam? Jim: Yeah the parts came in this morning. Kim: Cool Hop in ill drive you guys to Mr. Fudgies. Category:Transcripts